More then their appearances
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: A Bill/Hermione. Not sure where I'm going to take this fanfic READ IT please. I promise it to be interesting and somewhat Entertaining. Even if you dint like the Bill /Hermione pairing just read it? PLease?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stayed with her

Hermione sat in front of her mirror and sighed. Luna Lovegood... Her Fiance thought Luna Lovegood was more desirable than her. He called her Loony. He picked on her, yet he had the nerve to cheat on her. Luna was supposedly her friend. She was with Ron for 4 years. Now he decides to tell her he had been with Luna for 2 years. Half of the time they shared he was just pretending. He was never going to even tell her. She had to come home earlier as a surprise and catch them in the act on HER kitchen counter.

She was stupid really for ever thinking someone could like her, let alone be in love with her. It seemed impossible then. She was always the bookworm the brainiac. She was never a lover a wife a girlfriend a fiancé. SHe was stupid to think she could be. Girl's like her get monuments and awards. Not husbands. Not love. Those were for pretty girls and she was not one of them. She moved out yes, but she still loved him. SHe always loved him that would never change. Ron has her heart, but she doesn't have his. She just had to accept it.

She glanced at the clock and sighed. If she didn't show up at the burrow Ginny would come and get her. She was told to bring a date, but she couldn't do that. No guy would want her, but to shut up Ginny she said she was bringing Cormac...which was a lie of course. She couldn't bring a date to see Ron all alone with all his brothers happy as can be.

It turned out her decision was wrong. She finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door. When did this happen? This place used to be like her second home, now she is terrified to even knock on the door... The door flew open and her friend greeted her with a look of pure pity.

She almost scowled at her friends look. She was Hermione Granger. She of all people shouldn't need pitying! Ginny asked slowly and uneasy her expression growing more nervous by the minute,"Where's..."

Then she saw her. The blonde haired girl she considered her friend. The girl she hadn't seen since she was sprawled naked on her kitchen counter top only a few months ago. He dared to bring her? He dared to bring His mistress to a family gathering? He is still with her? All the things she wanted to say. She zoned out focussing her vision the the blonde talking to molly with that dazed expression as she clutched onto her Exfiance's arm. finally she realized Ginny was talking to her telling her to talk to her later.

She uncomfortably made her way past all the happy cheerful redheads to sit on the couch alone. She felt like braking down and crying. Had she not been good enough? Had she really been that ugly that Ron took Luna Lovegood? The girl he made fun of? Was she really that awful to be with? Before she knew it the pain she felt was masked by anger and hate and she directed her gaze to Ron and Luna who were both oblivious to her.

Her scowl softened a bit at the sight of the eldest weasley handing her a drink. Usually she would decline, but it was going to be a long night and she didn't think she could get through it if she was sober.

"Fluer you are mine not anyone else's"

"it was dancing Bill!"

"I smell him on you!" he growled as he smelt the air ,"you Are Mine!"

Sh roiled her eyes and pursed her lips and he yelled,"You Are MY WIFE!"

" That was before you got those scars!"

"OUT!" he shouted at her as he turned to go to their bedroom

"bill I didn't mean it like..."

"GET OUT NOW!" he said as he through a picture of them out. A window causing the window to shatter.

"bill I love..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he said as he punched his fist straight through the wall

Fluer backed away fearing he would be next and apparated to her parents house.

That was the last time he ever saw her. He considered her his mate, well almost. She would always stop before it gotten too far. He used to think she was nervous,but now he knows it was out of disgust.

She was repelled by his scars his behavior. Was repulsed by the wolfish qualities that he adapted.

He saw how she was now. How could he have been so blind? How could he have been so blinded by beauty that he failed to see her soul that was nothing short of ugly. Her personality that ,was uglier then any scar he has. His scars are only the outside,but hers are burned deep into her soul.

She was now remarried with a little girl living out near her parents. He hasn't seen her since their divorce was clarified 2 years ago, that day he saw the wicked women she really was. She had tricked him into thinking she was sweet and kind. Now there was no pretending she was rude and cruel.

As they walked away she said,"I never thought you were zat good-looking before now you are truly repulsive. You will never get any girl better zen me."

Bill sat on his bed and growled at the memories that were burned deeply into his mind. He stepped up and flooded the burrow. He didn't want to go but his mother was making him.

Once he was there he found the living room full of his brothers and sister and all their significant others even the twins settled down and he was there alone.

His gaze fell upon his youngest brother with Luna Lovegood. He was supposedly engaged to Hermione for the past year. So seeing him with Luna came as quite a shock. Maybe he should have read all the letters his family mailed him instead of just tossing them away? Too late now.

"where's Hermione?"He asked casually and not to anyone particular.

"she should be here soon..." Ginny said scowling at Ron.

Bill was about to ask what happened between them as a loud crack echoed from the doorstep. She was here. And alone. Ginny sighed and ran to her friend.

"where's..."Ginny started

Hermione saw Luna and started a scowl and looked as though she were about to start a screaming match when she snapped out of it and nodded at Ginny's whispers.

Bill never said anything to her, but could tell she felt awkward. It was new years eve and she was alone. He could almost hear her thoughts the way she scowled at his youngest brother. The way she sat fiddling with her thumbs on the edge of the couch looking as though any minute she would jump up and run out the door.

Bill walked to her handing her a glass of fire whiskey. They didn't need to say anything both knew what the other was thinking. They felt the same. She gladly accepted the glass and patted the seat next to her. It was only 9 which meant they had to suffer 3 more hours of being alone and miserable best not to be sober for it.

* * *

It was now 11:30 and almost everyone in the room was very drunk. The only person who close to sober was Molly and Arthur,but even they were a bit tipsy.

Bill and Hermione were still on they couch only much closer now and laughing at each other's usually painful memories...

"oh! That's nothing! well Ron proposed to me after we dated for about 4 years and I come home earlier from work to find him with LUNA on our kitchen counter!"

"that's bad but my ex-wife sends me Christmas cards of her and her family just to get me mad."

"well my ex-fiancé brought his MISTRESS to a family party! And I'm here all alone."

"why are you alone?" Bill asked clearly not as drunk as her, but still enough to numb the pain he usually felt.

"well I told Gin I didn't want to make things awkward by bringing a date..."

"that's the truth?"

"No! The truth is what man would want an ugly bookworm who cries all the time over being cheated on?"

"My dear you are anything but ugly." Bill replied taking another swig of the 3rd bottle of firewhisky they opened that night.

"Thanks Bill your pretty damn sexy as well...HEYY! Don't drink it all! Save me some." She said nearly tackling him in her attempt to snatch the bottle

Bill hugged the bottle to his chest as he said,"nah... I like it and it is the last bottle..."

She wrestled him for the bottle giggling the entire time.

Once the bottle was empty they started sharing secrets with one another it was now 11:55.

"okay so don't laugh but I have never been kissed at midnight..."

"NEVER? You dated Ron for 4 bloody years!"

"He was never around. Now I know he was with Luna, usually I spent it alone..."

"that brother of mine is a bloody git to want her over you."

"your sweet when your drunk bill..."

He smirked at her and when he was about to say something when he heard Fred and George start chanting,"10...9...8...7..."

He looked at Hermione who was watching the screen with a sad smirk and scooted towards her she raised an eyebrow at him,but said nothing.

"4...3...2.." Bill crashed his lips against hers. Mentally blaming it on the alcohol. After a few seconds her surprise ended and she kissed him back. It felt like an eternity, but neither one felt the need to break this kiss, Until Hermione was elbowed sharply by Ginny, who seemed to be the only one who noticed them. Hermione's head was spinning and she felt very tired.

"Bill... I'm tired." Were the last words Hermione was able to slur out. She said them low and quietly as the blackness enveloped her like a blanket. She was asleep before she heard his response.

Bill laughed at the Witch and picked her up. Even though he was drunk as she was he had often been in this place with Fluer who was never really able to keep her liquor down. Everyone was still celebrating the new year. The twins blasting Fireworks no one even noticed Bill when Bill Flooed them both to her flat.

He went to put her in her bed but she wouldn't release her grip around his neck. Then she mumbled,"stay please."

It was barely audible ,but he heard it. The more sober part told him she thought he was Ron. She didn't remember it was him. Didn't remember their brake-up, But the other part which missed having a witch laying next to him. The part that longed for him to wake up next to a beautiful girl again. The part that thrived to be with someone. He hated being alone. Even as a child he never really was alone in the burrow. He was also too tired to fight the urge to lie down. Whatever the reason he stayed with her.

_**A/N: Well this is the first chappy of my Bill/Hermione fanfic. Don't wory it will speed up. I think I made everything clear enough. Fluer left bill because she was concerned with looks and the qualities he adapted were repulsing her(in short she was an insane bitch). That happened a year ago. A few months prior to this Hermione found Ron with Luna While she was enganged to him. She broke it off. I think I made it all understandable though. I know this ship isnt very common but please read/Follow/ Review/ Favorite like you guys did with my Fred ones I have a really good feeling about this story ...REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

__Hermione let out a loud groan of pain as her eyes fluttered then automatically closed as she saw the light. She buried her face into her pillow and willed her head to stop hurting.

Then it moved and let out a grumble.

Pillows don't grumble she thought to herself and cracked one eye open to find her pillow to be a blue button up shirt.

"Ron?" she muttered quietly and looked up to find the blurred face of her fiancé sleeping.

"Ron why are you...?" she started remembering that he is now her exfiancè and that she is supposed to hate him

Then he mumbled,"who... Hermione? What are you... Wh-where am I?"

That wasn't Ron's voice that was..."Bill?" she asked loudly now.

"Shhhhh. Head hurts ouch hang over." he moaned and pulled her closer to his chest. He was clearly not up and alert yet and she giggled and said,"your at my flat bill. In my bed."

"why am I here?"

"I dont exactly remember why or how, but we didn't... Did we?"She asked now very uneasy.

Bill was now fully awake and his eyes focussed on the girl using his chest as a pillow,"he took the wand off the nightstand and said,"Accio sober potion."

He took the bottle in his hand and drank a sip of it,"you know I could have gotten it for you."she told him with a giggle and took the tiny bottle from him to drink some herself.

"So this probably the seccond wierdest place that I awoke from a drunken stupor" he said looking around the room laughing to himself.

Hermione was still pulled to his chest. He loved the feeling, missed it even. He knew in the back of his mind that once he let her go he could never have any contact with any girl for a while. Especially one like hermione. Who was honestly much easier to hold then Fluer ever was.

Fluer was always so tall and hermione was petite and even with her bushy hair he felt more comfortable holding her, but he couldn't be thinking this, no. He wasn't actually thinking these words he was still drunk, yes. Because thinking about hermione in any way would just be, intolerable. It would be irresponsible, she was his brothers age. He already went after Fluer who was a great deal younger then him, if he even thought about hermione that way he would never hear the end of it.

"bill, how did you get here again?"

"well princess, you see we got drunk you passed out I flooed us here and then it gets a little fuzzy. " he told her even though that wasnt true he knew exactly what happened, he just didn't want to deal with her asking why he stayed when she asked him to.

"You said this is the seccond wierdest place you ever woken up at?" she asked hoping to change thesubject before he remembered anything stupid and embarrassing she did

"correct."

"what's the first?"

"that my dear is a long. Long story."

"I got time."

"okay well keep in mind it was the night my divorce with Fluer was legalized I was a mess. I still don't really remember what happened or how I got there I just know I woke up and was in the Malfoy mannor in nothing but A pair of pink lacy knickers and princess crown."

She stared at him for a moment studying his face to see if he was serious or not and once convinced he was telling the truth erupted in laughter and choked the words,"H-how does that... E-even h-hap-happen?!"

"I'm glad you find my most painful traumatic expierience so funny Miss. Granger."

"actually it's Mrs...oh wait no... I-I'm sorry I am just so used to correcting people to Mrs. Weasley, from you know and it was only 2 months ago and just... I'm sorry I ..."she was spluttering out nervously and her eyes were growing red and puffy

"heyy, shh shh it's okay, I get it. If anyone understands its me."

"I doubt you understand how I feel right now Bill!" She snapped at him.

"oh I don't know what having your heart torn out of you feels like? I don't know what it's like fall asleep each night hoping and praying when you wake they will be there next to you. I don't know what it's like to look at someone and feel every part of your heart shatter when you see how happy they are without you? I don't understand how every little detail and every little thing in the world reminds you about them. I don't understand what it's like to want to hate someone with every fiber of your being but you just can't because you still madly and deeply in love with them. I don't understand what not being good enough feels like? I don't understand the confusion your going through. The lies the heartbreak all of it hermione I know it all!" he said now a single tear trailed down his cheek and he sat down on the foot of the bed. He never remembered even standing up he may have during his fit of rage which he tended to do sometimes.

"save it Bill... You have no idea what it feels like to not be good enough! Look at you! Your perfect everything about you is perfect! Even your scars add to your perfection! So stop it... Ron cheated on me. He has for 2 years now half the time he was with me out of guilt alone!"

"please! Hermione you must be joking, you are perfect. Your smart, funny independent..."

"yes! Yes I know my personality is fucking perfect right? I'm the perfect girl on paper right? But face it, personality means shit doesn't it? I'm an ugly little bookworm! That's all I'll ever be! Even looney Lovegood is better then me!" she shouted and collapsed in tears and bringing her knees to her chest.

"Hermione, Ron really is the thickest person I know. He never deserved you to begin with..."

"I know Bill! I heard it all before save it! Just! Just get out! I don't need you trying to make me feel better I know you'll take his side anyways!"

" hey! Hey! Shhh quiet with that now. I am not going ANYWHERE! I haven't talked to anyone of my family in years really. If your going to talk to anyone it's going to be me!"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"because you can't fall apart like I did you can't let him do that to you because then he wins, they win. If you lose your Job and friends and people who care about you he wins, I let Fluer win... The truth Is you being miserable and alone won't make them come back to you no matter how badly you want them to. You will become a joke to them and they will move on be happy have a family, leaving you alone with nothing, no Job, friends or family, nothing. Yes it's going to hurt. Pain is inevitable hermione, but suffering is optional..."

"I can't do it alone... I cant be alone, can't live alone, I just I can't do it I'm scared bill."

"who says your going to be alone?"

" who else do I have?"

"me."

"you? Like you, bill weasley would ever move in with me, Hermione Weas-um-Granger."

"why not? We could help each other out you know? Who knows it might even be fun."

"ha thats funny, are you sure you not still drunk?"

"I'm as sober as I'll ever be."

"youre being serious then?" she asked in disbelief her eyes wide.

"yeah, I mean why not? We can make sure the other doesn't screw up! It's perfect."

"where would we live?"

"shell cottage of course."

"Bill, I'm not sure what would your family think? And wouldn't people suspect that... You know."

" that's easy just tell them the truth of course whoever doesn't believe us that's their problem!"

"this is really rash Bill I don't think you know who your asking to live with, me naggy ugly boring me."

"Hermione I have known you for how long now? I'm sure and it's not like we're dating or anything ,think of it as a charity case. I'm asking you for my own well-being, I'm not worried about you your strong enough to make it alone, I'm not."

"Okay, but I understand when you wanna kick me out."

He jumped up picked hermione up and spun her around causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you thank you thank you." he kept repeating. He put her down and looked at the still giggling witch. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail now but a few fell out and her eyes were closed from laughter, her cheeks were rosy and her petite hand came up to push the stray hair behind her ear. Time was moving so slowly now it seemed to almost stop.

Her eyes opened and he noticed that he was staring right into her gorgeous brown eyes. They seemed to have thousands of different shades of brown in them, they were so beautiful, at the moment she was just about breath taking, it's funny how beautiful she could be now after waking up with a hang over, he probably looked like a train wreck.

Her smile disapeared and her eyebrows raised slightly as she stated back at him trying to figure out what he was doing, hermione looked down now nervous he would think she was staring at him

,"Bill, you know if you ever change your mind about it I'll understand, I know you wouldn't want people to assume you were with me."

Her eyes dropped to the floor and Bill noticed that hair fell in her eyes again he went in his impulse and moved the hair behind her ear, but didn't move his hand away.

"look at me Hermione, your beautiful in every way, your perfect and not just your personality. Hermione, your beautiful, really, really beautiful."

She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of any words and watched as she saw him slowly decend down, she knew he was about to kiss her. She knew she should back away, but the only problem was, she didn't want to. So she let her eyes flutter shut and she waited.

She could feel his breath and just before their lips touched they heard a loud Crack and the bedroom door flew open.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! Get your drunken arse out of... Oh um I'll just uh wait in the kitchen." Ginny started when she saw the two of them.

Bill let go of her instantly as his neck and ears turned the color of his hair. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the floor her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. A now awkward silence over took the room. Bill then spoke first," we should go talk to Ginny, tell her the news she can help you pack up and I'll clear out the spare room for you okay?"

"you still want me to live with you?"

"yeah why wouldnt I?"

"because we just almost- ah never mind, yeah lets go let Ginny know." she said and put on a glowing smile that for once she didnt have to fake, at least for now she was slightly happy and that was enough to let her smile not force it.

_**Hey guys! How'd you like it, I know ifs been a while, but what can I say? I've been reallllyyyy busy but I'm notgiving up on this story and I promise updates will be wayyyyy more often I am not giving up onthisstory Ihoot some great ideas for it. Thank you to all who have reviewEd and please KEEP IT UP!and if you haven't please REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny cast a packing spell on Hermione's kitchen supplies and turned to hermione who was putting labels on the already packed boxes.

"Now tell me Hermione what is it about my brothers that you find so attracting?" Ginny questioned smugly.

"I have no idea what you mean gin." Hermione said focussing on her label maker and not Ginny's teasing antics

"you liked just about all my brothers... You kissed 4 of them and now your moving in with the latest kiss."

" gin I never kissed bill and I dont think George counts the one time I thought he was Fred remember?"

"still kissed 4 brothers now, who's next Charlie? If you get him you are NOT going anywhere near me Herms."

"Ginny, I never kissed bill! Oh and don't flatter yourself your not my type."

"oh why not? I got gorgeous red hair, freckles and the twins and bills eyes! Not to mention my superb body and sparkling personality! And you have not kissed bill today, but last night you did."

"what?" She asked her head shooting up.

"he kissed you last night at midnight then took you home after you passed out, and never left... WAIT YOU TWO DIDN'T... Did you?"

"NO! No I woke up fully clothed and I would know wouldn't I?"

"okay, okay so why did he stay hmm?"

"Oh, I don't remember yet, it takes a while for memories to come back to me if they do, he probably passed out too, if we were as drunk as you said."

"yeah so why are you moving in?"

"it's kinda complicated like, I guess in Laymen's terms you could say its so neither of us slip, he's still worked up over that evil fleur creature she really screwed him up bad, gin. And the whole Ron situation. We can help eachother."

"Ahh, so you two being helplessly in love doesnt have a thing to do with it?"

"I dont love him Ginny he's a friend. We are just friends Ginny. And I can't have a relationship now, not when..." she stopped herself before she said anything more to her best friend.

"hermione, you still like him don't you?" She asked as her own smile faded and she knew that her bestfriend was still hurting which caused the pit of her stomach to plummit dramatically.

"no, I think, I know I love him. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't I know he was aweful to me but I love him and if he would have just asked me once to stay I would, if he came asking me back I would in a heartbeat because I love him and all I want is for him to want me again.." she said fast as tears poured down her face and she put the labeler down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and was in fetal position.

Ginny pulled hermione into a hug and comfortingly stroked her hair as she said, "it's not wrong or stupid hermione. It's normal. You liked him for years and were with him for 4 years. Maybe this bill thing is good for you..."

" I. Just... I miss him Ginny, I miss him so much."

"I know sweetie I know,"Ginny didn't know what else she could say. This girl before her used to be the strongest person she knew. This girl was childrens rolemodel... All she could feel at the moment was hatred towards Ron. He made the strong girl this weak, he made the girl who never cried turn into the girl who never stopped crying.

* * *

Bill apparated home to find Charlie on his couch reading a book.

"hey char... Why are you here?"

"me and Chloe and the kids are supposed to being staying here until we decide on heading back to Romania remember?"

"Oh shit that's right, umm you see the first guest room is sorta unavailable."

"it looked empty to me why who else is staying here?"

"It's my umm roommates room. Should be here in an hour or so to move their things in."

"oh, it's okay Mikey and Emma can share the small room with us we could always just enlarge it for the time-being... Who's the new roommate? Do we know him"

"alright, yeah you know her."

"her? It's a bird? That's great Bill... Finally moving on from the old' hag."

"she's not a hag Charlie."

"bill stop defending the woman she is and was ginny knew from the beginning she was no good why can't you see it too? Let her go man."

" IT'S NOT THAT EASY CHARLIE!" he shouted and pushed over the chair in front of him. Then sighed as he said,"I'm sorry it's just I need time."

"Bill, it's been 2 years now, it's over she is never coming back."

"Charlie I still see her every where it's like it is all some bad dream I never woke up from. I cant let her go I love her still."

"you have to brother, you have too. I'm going to the burrow to grab the wife and kids and I will be back in 20 to give you time to calm down... Remember that roommate of yours is coming might wanna brief her on us coming."

"yeah. She knows you guys and all so it shouldn't be a problem."

"see ya in a few Bill"

"see ya Char."

Bill then began to clean his house which wasn't an easy job, beer cans and firewhisky bottles were everywhere and chip bags and various wrappers all over his living room and kitchen. Good thing he had magic. He sat on the couch for about 2 minutes when a crack echoed the house and someone hugged him from behind

"Bill, brother of mine listen! We need to have a little talk."

" Hey Gin."

"Bill. I said we need to have a talk."

"okay what now?"

"Hermione."

"what about her?"

"you like her."

"Ginny this isnt Hogwarts we arent children. We don't 'like' people anymore we don't get crushes."

"well you Mr. Weasley do. You have a huge crush on our Hermione:"

"Well... Mrs. Potter, I would hate to ruin your bubblegum dreamworld your living in ,but I do not. And won't ever like our little bookworm."

"Bill don't be silly you didn't ruin my bubblegum dreamworld it's still there and you should come visit it soon so you and Hermione can realize how Much you love eachother, don't think I won't persuade you two to come, eventually I will it took me years to get Harry here but I did it."

"Ginny, you never cease to amaze me with your well put metaphors."

"stop changing the subject bill and admit you like her."

"I don't ,Gin"

"you kissed her last night."

"I was drunk and there was an attractive witch with me, not exactly my fault."

"so you admit you think she's attractive? "

"That's no surprise Ginny, Ron thought so, the twins both thought so and I'm sure if you ask Charlie he would say the same. Saying someone is attractive means nothing fleur's attractive Chloe is attractive Angelina and Katie-bell are both attractive."

"you forgot Luna."

"No because she is not attractive."

"and you think that because it's the girl Ron cheated on hermione with and he broke her heart and you love her so you now think of her as an ugly unattractive slut..."

"no I think of her and an unattractive slut because that is what she is."

"Whatever Bill, just don't break hermiones heart please, she couldn't take it after what Ron did to her. And don't try to change her. Ron did and now look at her she's not who she used to be. She was so confident and had so much self-esteem. She was strong And dependent ... Now, she isn't and she is depressed. Maybe you can remind her who she was, you know ,make her forget."

"Ginny, I don't like her."

"if you did like her that's what I would say and that's the same thing I told her because you both are very good liers and I know it."

"Ginny you don't need to look out for me." Bill said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Someone has to bill because your sure as hell not taking care of yourself!" Ginny screamed as her hazel eyes began to cry once more.

"Oh, Ginny..."Bill started but was cut short again by a now fuming red haired girl.

"NO BILL YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME

YELL AT YOU AND SCREAM AT YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO SIT THERE WHEN YOUR LITTLE SISTER PREACHES YOU! GOT IT?"

He looked at her crying and her eyes full of worry all he could do was nod and her temper calmed a bit and she said in a smooth collected tone

"Bill I love you your my big bro. You help me whenever i need it. The that bloody women came and broke you. We tried to give you space to cope, we tried to give you time, but bill 2 years... Two bloody years without my big brother protecting us. I miss you. I miss our late night talks where you would assure me everything would be fine and you would be the only one I ever believed because you were happy and fun even after growing up in the midst of 2 wars... Now you let a woman break you... That's not bill that's not my big brother... Who do I have to be there for me now? A drunken, temperamental depressed figure who used to be the only person I could tell anything to. "

"You think you know how I feel?" he asked his own temper growing without his control. He continued his voice growing louder with each passing moment."You don't Ginny, to finnally open your heart to someone and have them break it. To become a mutant werewolf type thing that I am! You know nothing! You think you do but you don't! Once yo have been put through half as much as I have then you can come and complain to me about getting better until then just go!"

"Bill..." she walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder

He pushed her away, only a little too hard causing her to fall onto the ground with a loud thud as he roared,"I SAID GET OUT! LEAVE GINNY!"

Her already puffy eyes swelled up more and her bottom lip quivered as she choked the words,"I can't believe you would do that... I know you are going through a lot of 'adjusting' but you don't have to let it take over you bill... I dont know you anymore... Don't talk to me! Ever!" she said before running out of the house then immediantly disapperating.

Bill sat shocked at himself.. What had he done? He just pushed his baby sister to the ground? Who was he? She was right this was not him. Not Bill. He didn't want to change, but can he help it... He chased Fluer away, his friends, his colleagues, he lost his job, now he just lost his family. He was alone. Officially completely alone.

For the first time since the end of the war a sing tear slipped out of his bright blue eyes and he sunk to the floor. Looking at his reflection in the mirror across the room.

He looked like a monster as well. His hair was all over his eyes were red and swollen and skin paler then usual. He was shaking slightly. He blinked once but when his eyes reopened the image was not him, but a ruthless brown furred wolf with foam drooling down its Greasy grimy mouth. He brought his fist up and punched the mirror causing it to shatter and blood poured from his cut fist.

He could easily heal himself, but instead he say down again and just staired at the shattered mirror on the floor.

Bill was confused. He was scared and he knew he now had absolutely no body.

**_How was the chapter? Review pleaseeeeee? well thats all folks_**


End file.
